He Saw Me
by Inari1
Summary: Just a short little bit of Fluff from Morgana's POV. Just when you thought you had gotten rid of me, eh?


You all thought I was dead, didn't you? DIDN"T YOU????? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
I was sitting up one night and felt like writing. Trying something a little diffrent here.  
  
This is just a short little piece of fluffy goodness from Morgana's POV. As always, reviews and such welcome.  
  
Thanks for reading, and may God have mercy on your souls....I mean...bless you....ehheh...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raoul Giestir. I can still remember his name, still remember his face. So clearly, like it was only  
  
yesterday. But it was a long time ago. How old was I? Sixteen? That sounds right. I was young any way, too  
  
young.   
  
He was the first. The first to notice me. The first to dance with me. The first to kiss me. The first one I  
  
loved. He was also the first one who broke my heart. The first to make me cry. The first to make me feel like a  
  
fool. And I had vowed he would be the last.  
  
He was my age, and so handsome. A monster, of course. A sorcerer. He was smart and a quick learner.   
  
All the girls practically fainted when he walked by. And I remember, that moon lit night, when he walked up to  
  
me and asked me to dance. He walked right past all the other girls, right through their looks of shock and  
  
disbelieve, and asked me. I felt so beautiful that night, under the stars and the moon. He made me feel so alive.  
  
We spent the summer in that kind of haze that teenagers go through. You can't see or hear anything else.   
  
You just love that feeling. You don't want to be around any one else, you want to spend every waking moment  
  
together. Every second that you're not together is agony. And you think you've found the one, the one that will  
  
make your life complete. Dispite the fact that your live has hardly started.  
  
Then autumn came. He had missed lessons and I went looking for him. I found him with another girl. I  
  
couldn't stand it, it was too much. My heart had been ripped out of my chest. I remember crying for days, weeks,  
  
over this boy. My father, bless his ancient heart, tried to make me feel better. He tried to tell me that I was special,  
  
that I was beautiful, that I was wonderful. But I didn't feel that way. I felt stupid and ignorant. And I hated it. I  
  
promised myself that no man would ever make me feel that way again. I wouldn't let them.   
  
I worked hard to change myself. I became sophisticated, well read, alluring. I graduated with top honors  
  
from the Eldritch Academy. About a year into studying abroad, I realized there wasn't a man I couldn't wrap  
  
around my finger. One after anther I used them to get what I needed, or what I wanted. It became easy after a  
  
while. Too easy. I started to get board. Torturing men and breaking their hearts will only get you so far. And I  
  
had bills to pay. That's when I discovered a new source of entertainment and revenue. That's when I discovered  
  
normals.  
  
I could rob them blind and sell what I took back to their own kind. It was brilliant, it was easy, it was fun.   
  
When you can manipulate time and space, fooling normals is a breeze. And as always, there were hearts to cut and  
  
dreams to shatter. I learned a new trade. Business. I had found my calling. You could be ruthless and cut throat  
  
and no one thought less of you in the business world. Life was good, things were going smoothly. I thought I had  
  
every thing I needed to be happy. But life has a way of showing you what you really want, and then making it  
  
incredibly hard to achieve.  
  
It was just another one of my schemes. Another con, another scam. I wasn't expecting anything to go  
  
wrong. I wasn't expecting anyone to interfere. I wasn't expecting him to walk into that board room. To fall into  
  
my life, and into my heart.   
  
I had spent years building a wall around myself. To protect myself from being hurt or humiliated. To let  
  
me be cold and cruel. Brick by brick, he tore it down. And I hated myself again. For letting a man, a NORMAL,  
  
get the better of me. I tried, I tried so hard to be the cool, untouchable seductress. So many times I had seen that  
  
look on his face, that look of pain that I had given so many others. But this time it was different. This time it  
  
caused me pain as well. And that look he would give me when ever he saw me. It was different than any other  
  
look any man had ever given me before. He wasn't just looking at me, he was looking inside of me. To the real  
  
woman behind the mask. And he loved what he saw. I know now, what made him different. He wasn't in love  
  
with a face, or an act, or a look or a feeling. He wasn't in love with who he thought he knew. He was in love with  
  
me.   
  
He knew my short comings and my flaws. He knew I was a criminal. He knew that I was trying to fool  
  
him, to con him. He knew that I was using my intellect to scam him, and he didn't care. He saw past it all. Past  
  
everything to that shy little girl who had been hidden away for years. To that insecure teenager to just wanted her  
  
first kiss. To that woman who, underneath everything, just wanted what every woman wants, to be loved. He saw  
  
me, he saw past everything else, to me.   
  
I had to change. I had to do it for him. After all these years of playing men for fools, I was going to  
  
change my life for one. Part of me thought it was crazy. That I was going back on my promise to myself. Part of  
  
me felt that I would be hurt again. And maybe I would be. But I had to do it. It wasn't easy, and it certainly  
  
wasn't fun. But I changed. I did it for him. I loved him. Fates help me but I loved him. It was too late to worry  
  
about being hurt or looking stupid. I was in love. And I still am.  
  
And now I feel everything again. I feel special, and beautiful and wonderful. Neither one of us may be  
  
perfect. But love never is, and that's why it's wonderful. I can be that scared, insecure little girl, and he won't  
  
leave me. I can be myself, who I've always wanted to be. And he'll still love me.   
  
And here we are, dancing together under the stars and the moon. I took a chance, dropped my guard and  
  
it paid off. He still gives me that look. He still lets me know that he sees past everything to me. And I let him  
  
know that while he may not have been my first love, he'll certainly be my last.   
  
THE END 


End file.
